Naruto and Star: A Universe of Magic
by The Divine Writer
Summary: Who knew one event was powerful enough to change the destiny of a select few?


_...Prolouge..._

 _._

Somewhere within the known multiverse, inside an oddly structured building - fully accessible only to a select few - six figures gathered around a rather long table, with five out of the six seated at the far end of one side, while the sixth one, who admittedly seemed to be the head, sat comfortably at the other end of the table - where he could see the rest of his underlings without them having to breach his comfort zone.

"What's this emergency meeting about." The one who spoke from his table, was a being with a crystal head named Rhombulus. "It's way past Lekmet's bedtime and he gets really cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep." He was an oddly shaped individual: a tall humanoid-like creature with green skin, two small blue crystals on his chest, green snakes for arms and legs, and finally, one eye. He wears a long purple cape and purple underwear briefs. "So, let's get this over and done with."

" _I_ would be the one who called the meeting." This time, the one who spoke was Omnitraxis Prime; and because his form was too big and prevents him from entering the room, his head was seen through a crystal ball that was placed next to Rhombulus. "Me: Omnitrax Prime!"

"What's so important that you had to call us here at two in the morning." This time, the one who spoke with displeasure in her tone was Queen Moon, the person currently placed on the south end of the table from the head's view; aside from the scowl across her face, as the Queen of Mewni, Queen Butterfly has a crown with a purple diamond in the centre placed on her hair which was big, heart-shaped, and pale blue; she has light blue eyes, and on her cheeks, she has magenta-colored diamonds; and on her person, she wears a light blue, periwinkle, and white gown - the skirt somewhat resembling the shape of a heart - a pair of long blue gloves, and finally a pair of light blue and lace-up boots. "Because _some_ of us _need_ our sleep."

" _*Sigh*_ Alright I'll get to the point." The one who spoke was Hekapoo, the female sitting on Queen Moon's left. "Moments ago, me and Omnitraxis discovered a forced breach into our reality." With a small orange flame constantly burns over her head, Hekapoo was a female with pale white skin, spiked arms, long red hair - tied back in a black hair band - with bangs that cover her right eye, orange eyes, pointed ears, and yellow-orange horns; at the moment, she was currently wearing a yellow-orange ballgown, brown high-heeled boots and a black tiara. "And by reality, I mean the reality that is our entire universe, not the alternate dimensions some of us live in which we can cross anytime."

"And to do that, you need a shit ton of power," Omnitraxis continued. "More than even I can provide, which means that whoever we're dealing with could be much more powerful than most of us in this room."

"Then let's go take it out!" Rhombulus shouted, standing up and sweeping his cape behind him. "My gut tells me this thing is evil! I say we take it out now before it has a chance to regain all of its power."

Glossaryck yawned out from where he was sitting. "Come now children," He is a small, dark blue humanoid with pink eyes (with diamond-shaped irises and pupils) and lips, twelve fingers (six on each hand), a white beard that parts in the middle, a long nose, and a magenta gem embedded in his forehead; he wears a yellow tunic with a belt, and a pendant with a blue gem. "Why waste time on a pointless matter such as this?" He stated.

"Don't call me-"

"Quiet Rhombulus. I am not in the mood for your whining." Moon commanded, cutting the whining enforcer off before he tried to start something with Glossaryck, again. "As for you Glossaryck, now tell me, why do you think the matter is pointless?"

In response to this, Glossaryck simply floated to the middle of the table, and projected an image from the crystal in his forehead onto the table; and as the members of the magic High Commission watched, they saw that the image came into focus on the Earth dimension, specifically where two humanoids were hiking through a seemingly peaceful looking forest.

"What…" Moon's eye narrowed in confusion. "Am I looking at exactly?"

"Just watch." Was Glossaryck's response and as they continued doing so they saw an unusually large fox the size a small pony coming into view, watching the two humans while they hiked, but more surprising than the size or oddly vibrant orange of its fur, was the fact that it was carrying a bundle of some sorts in with its tail. "There, you see? _This_ is the source of your so-called breach."

"Baa-aa baa." Lekmet pointed out. "Hey! Lekmet's right, that fox is carrying a baby wrapped in torn up clothes with its tail." Rhombulus stated, translating for the others who were unable to understand the anthropomorphic goat being.

"Yes, yes, I thought that was quite obvious. Now pay attention I don't feel like restating what happens." Glossaryck said.

As the various mages continued to watch the fox stalk the unsuspecting humans the only thing keeping their worry in check was the fact that the fox seemed content to just watch and follow with seemingly no malicious intent.

After a few minutes of watching the fox seemed to have come to a conclusion as it stopped following the humans and went several dozen yards ahead of them. Stopping in a large clearing along the trail the humans were taking but currently out of their line of sight, the fox set the child on the ground right in the middle of the clearing before lying down, curling up around the baby.

Moon would never admit it aloud, at least not around any of the other members of the high commission, but the way the fox was treating the little blond baby was incredibly adorable. And it reminded her even more of the news she had received after dinner last night. She couldn't wait to have her own child to hold in her arms.

The fox's ears suddenly perked up. It quickly stood before nuzzling the baby's face, apparently waking the little one up. The child raised its arms trying to hug the fox's muzzle. Then suddenly the fox began to glow a soft red before vanishing, as though it was never there to begin with.

Within seconds of the fox vanishing the human couple from before walked into the clearing. The female upon seeing the baby dropped her walking stick and rushed to the child picking it up and cradling it gently in her arms. The male came over and began to gesture wildly, seemingly asking what they were supposed to do. With that Glossaryck stopped projecting the image.

"So, what why'd you show us all that Glossaryck?" Rhombulus questioned. "We still have an unknown bad guy running around."

"Are you really that clueless? Either the baby or the fox are your so called bad guy." Hekapoo's response left Rhombulus staring down at his feet mumbling, not wanting to incur her wrath.

"You're correct Hekapoo. In fact, both of them are whom you felt beach the Dimensional barrier. As you can see we have nothing to worry about from these two."

"Perhaps not from the baby but what about the fox." Came Moon's concerned question. "Obviously the baby wouldn't have been able to open a portal between realities which leaves that incredible show of power to the fox. Should we do anything about it?"

"I can assure all of you that neither the boy nor the fox are able to tear through dimensions like that. From what I've gathered the portal was generated by an unknown third party on their side and the fox was able to manipulate it." Was Glossaryck's response to Moon's worries. "I suppose it would be important to mention that the fox is some form of guardian spirit bound to the boy's soul. It will stop at nothing to protect him so it would be in everyone's best interest if all of you left them well enough alone."

And just like that, the meeting was concluded.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _[ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Star vs. The Forces of Evil_


End file.
